Solucionemos Esto
by FlorDeInvierno123
Summary: Kamasaki y Moniwa siempre han sido amigos, pero de un momento a otro se empiezan a evitar y uno de ellos tiene que buscar la forma de solucionar lo que sea que pase entre ellos.


_**Nota:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces son de Haruichi Furudate, ya que si fueran míos muchas parejas serian cannon. Hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para entretener.

 _ **Solucionemos Esto**_

No sabían en que momento sus sentimientos habían mutado en algo más que una simple amistad. Algo cambio entre ellos cuando se veían, sus compañeros de equipo lo notaban. Entre ellos la tensión era increíble, ya no podían hablar con normalidad, se evitaban, no caminaban juntos a casa. Todo indicaba que su amistad estaba terminada o en un tipo de stop temporal.

Con el paso de los días ambos creían que debían arreglar lo que fuera que pasaba entre ellos, pero ninguno era capaz de dar el primer paso. Hasta que Kamasaki decidió que tenían que colocarle fin a eso. Decide encarar a Moniwa, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, pues cree que al tenerlo en frente lo único que pensara es en como escapar del lugar. Al final decide abordarlo al terminar el entrenamiento.

Ese día mientras se cambiaban para irse a entrenar no pueden evitar mirarse un momento viendo la figura del otro. El entrenamiento transcurre tranquilo y cuando estaban decidiendo quien limpiaría él gimnasio habla.

– Moniwa y yo entrenador. – El hombre mira al moreno en busca de su aprobación, pero al no recibir respuesta decide preguntar.

– ¿Moniwa?

– Sí, claro. – accede el capitán.

Se quedaron solos y comenzaron a limpiar en silencio mientras sus nervios crecían y sus mentes pedían a gritos salir de allí, pero no lo hacen, algo los obliga a quedarse.

Cuando terminan de limpiar se dirigen a las duchas de forma silenciosa, se bañan de forma rápida y al salir se encuentran uno frente al otro con apenas una toalla encima, se sonrojan, pero aun así se visten con rapidez. Al momento de salir Kamasaki decide que es ahora o nunca. Toma la muñeca de Moniwa y lo pega a la pared tomándolo de las mismas.

\- Ya basta de esto Kaname. Lo que sea que pase entre nosotros, lo tenemos que arreglar –mientras él hablaba lo único que Moniwa quería era salir corriendo de allí.

– No hay nada que arreglar Kamasaki. – El hilo de voz de Moniwa hizo que el rubio se irritara, ellos sí que tenían algo que arreglar.

– Claro que hay algo que arreglar. – Le replica con voz tosca.

– Y según tú, ¿Qué tenemos que arreglar? –le pregunta intentando encontrar una respuesta que no lo decepcione.

– Lo que está pasando, maldición Capitán, que no es fácil – susurro lo último soltando un poco el agarre de sus muñecas. – Yo no sé qué ha pasado en las últimas semanas Kaname.

– ¿Y tú crees que yo lo sé Kamasaki? – la voz del más bajo salió enojada. – No es como si yo pudiera adivinar qué está pasando. Que nos pasa. –susurro lo último.

– Últimamente las cosas entre nosotros están tensas. Todos lo notan y eso me fastidia – sus ojos comenzaban a buscar los del más bajo.

– No es como si no lo notara – comenta evitando su mirada.

– Entonces, ¿A qué se debe?, ¿Por qué esta todo tan tenso? – Moniwa frunce el ceño y su mirada va a sus pies. No es como si no tuviera claro lo que siente por su amigo, pero le molestaba que él fuese tan idiota para no notarlo.

– Porque tengo que tengo yo que contestar las preguntas, digo, no es como si tú no me hubieras intentado evitar o mejor dicho, no es como si tú no me hubieras evitado. – el disgusto y la vergüenza de Kaname hacían que de alguna forma Yasushi se sintiera vulnerable.

– Maldición Kaname. – su aliento choca contra el oído de su Moniwa haciéndolo estremecer.

– No es algo simple de explicar Yasushi – su voz tiembla.

Kamasaki comienza a querer largarse y que las cosas sigan igual, pero en lugar de hacer eso sus manos pasan de las muñecas a la cintura de Moniwa.

– Es como si estando contigo se me revolviera el cerebro. – Le dice a su acompañante mientras sus frentes se juntan. – Es como si tuvieras controlado todo mi cuerpo Kaname, como si tú dieras la orden a mi corazón de agitarse cuando estas cerca.

– Yo…estoy seguro de que no puedo hacer algo como eso – le susurra avergonzado – pero, se cómo te sientes.

– ¿Entonces es por esto que nos evitamos?

– No sé tú, pero yo no quería que notarás lo que siento. – Al decir eso siente sus mejillas calientes y por una razón que ni él entiende busca refugio en su pecho, él más alto sólo lo aprieta contra sí.

– Nunca es fácil mostrar los sentimientos, pero era por lo mismo. No quería que te dieras cuenta. – Hablo contra su oído.

– entonces, ¿Qué sientes? – la pregunta sale de los labios del más bajo.

– Me gustan Kaname – dice al fin. Sus mejillas rojas por su reciente declaración delatan cuan avergonzado esta.

– También me gustas. – Contesta el moreno sin sacar la cara del pecho del más alto.

– ¿Qué haremos? – la pregunta del rubio tiene un tinte de preocupación saben que no está bien visto por la sociedad, pero también varios de sus amigos mantienen relaciones.

– No lo sé. Solo sé que estoy feliz – el moreno mira a su "amigo" sonrojado. – No importa lo que pase ¿Sí? Estaremos juntos en esto.

Cuando termina de decir la frase sus ojos se encuentran y se dan cuenta de cuan enamorado se siente. Ese momento es de ellos y nadie se los puede arrebatar, así que el rubio decide dar el siguiente paso. Coloca sus labios sobre los de su acompañante sin esperar mucho, pero se sorprende gratamente al sentir que es el más bajo quien comienza a mover sus labios en busca de más contacto entre ellos, pero eso no le basta introduce su lengua en la boca ajena, siente lo bien que sabe, lo húmeda que esta y el calor que entrega. Cuando se separan Kaname lo mira totalmente avergonzado y él solo se puede enamorar un poco más, robarle otro casto beso y decirle que ese día lo acompañara a su casa.


End file.
